Unfaithful
by Ivyshadow
Summary: Poor Elizabeth, having to live with killing Jack. Angsty sonfic!


**PotC songfic. In between DMC and AWE. Elizabeth is thinking about how she killed Jack and how Will saw her kiss him. The song is Unfaithful by Rihanna. I think it fits pretty well.**

Regular font is the song lyrics.

_Italics is Elizabeth's thoughts._

**Bold is my notes.**

**Enjoy!**

**Ivy**

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

Story of my life

Searching for the right

But it keeps avoiding me

Sorrow in my soul

Cause it seems that wrong

Really loves my company

_It's all my fault, all of this. I killed Jack and I kissed him. Will saw it and now he thinks I love Jack. I wish I could get out of this mess. But I can't. The only way I could is if I tell the truth, and I can't do that. That would mean telling everyone how I killed Jack, their captain and friend. Oh, why did I do it? To save Will, that's why. But I killed Jack. If only I could tell everyone the truth..._

He's more than a man

And this is more than love

The reason that the sky is blue

The clouds are rolling in

Because I'm gone again

And to him I just can't be true

_Oh, Will, I wish you knew how I really feel. You think I love Jack. But I don't! I love you... don't I? Oh, I don't know anything anymore. I wish I could tell you. I wish I could go to you for comfort. I wish you would hold me tight and tell me everything will be okay. But you won't. You don't trust me anymore. I don't blame you, either. If only I could tell everyone the truth..._

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful

And it kills him inside

To know that I am happy with some other guy

I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore

I don't wanna be the reason why

Every time I walk out the door

I see him die a little more inside

I don't wanna hurt him anymore

I don't wanna take away his life

I don't wanna be...

A murderer

_This is killing us, both of us. I can see it. Every time he looks at me, our eyes meet. His eyes are hopeful, waiting for me to say something, hoping I'll tell him I didn't mean it. And then I turn away, crushing his hopes. I can't do it. Jack was his friend too. It'll hurt Will more to know I killed Jack to save him. I can't bear hurting him anymore. If only I could tell everyone the truth..._

I feel it in the air

As I'm doing my hair

Preparing for another date

A kiss upon my cheek

As he reluctantly

Asks if I'm gonna be out late

I say I won't be long

Just hanging with the girls

A lie I didn't have to tell

Because we both know

Where I'm about to go

And we know it very well

_That kiss probably haunts him. Oh, poor Will. I wish I could comfort him. But I can't. This is all my fault, all of it. If only I could tell everyone the truth..._

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful

And it kills him inside

To know that I am happy with some other guy

I can see him dying

_This is no way to live. I can't go on like this. Neither of us can. This is going to kill us both. It breaks my heart everyday. And I know it's hurting Will too. If only I could tell everyone the truth..._

I don't wanna do this anymore

I don't wanna be the reason why

Every time I walk out the door

I see him die a little more inside

I don't wanna hurt him anymore

I don't wanna take away his life

I don't wanna be...

A murderer

_Every time I ignore Will he probably thinks I'm thinking about Jack. And I am, just not in the way he thinks. I'm thinking about how I killed Jack. If only Will could know. If only I could tell everyone the truth..._

Our love, his trust

I might as well take a gun and put it to his head

Get it over with

I don't wanna do this

Anymore

Uh

Anymore (anymore)

_I don't know how much longer I can take this. Honestly, I might as well shoot Will. I'm killing him anyway. Might as well do it quickly and painlessly. Stop. Stop it. Stop thinking like that. You love Will, and you could never hurt him, ever. But I already did. If only I could tell everyone the truth..._

I don't wanna do this anymore

I don't wanna be the reason why

And every time I walk out the door

I see him die a little more inside

And I don't wanna hurt him anymore

I don't wanna take away his life

I don't wanna be...

A murderer (a murderer)

_It's pointless, this suffering. I wish I could end it once and for all. But I can't tell anyone what I did. I just can't. I can't live like this, that's what I can't do! If only I could tell everyone the truth..._

No no no no

Yeah yeah yeah

_If only I could tell everyone the truth..._

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Ivy**


End file.
